A new fox friend
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil found a fox at the courtyard. Note, this was a collaboration between me and v.t.7 as roleplay.


One day at the apartment, Clifford was just about to tell Daffodil about the surprise.

Clifford said, "Hey, Daffodil, guess what?"

Daffodil looked over and asked "What Clifford? What is it?"

Clifford said, "I saw an animals outside at the courtyard."

Daffodil said, "Oh really? What kind of animals?"

Clifford said, "Well, it had a fluffy tail, pointy ear, and it orange. Wanna see."

Daffodil got up and said, "Okay."

So they both went outside to see the animal that Clifford saw.

Clifford said, "It right over there."

Daffodil looked over and said, "Where? I can't see it."

Clifford said, "Right by that fountain."

Daffodil turned and asked, "Clifford, do you mean the tiger over there?"

Clifford said, "Not the tiger, that fluffy animal one. It a girl by the way. I think it a fox."

Daffodil froze. "A-a f-fox C-Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, I think she sleeping."

Daffodil leaned in and whispered to Clifford, "Clifford, we need to get out of here, now!"

Clifford, "Daffodil it a Fox, not a Devil."

Daffodil whispered back, "Clifford, let me tell you something. Foxes and rabbits are enemies."

Clifford said, "What?"

Daffodil replied, "Foxes and rabbits are mortal enemies Clifford. Foxes are vicious predators who eat bunnies like me, and they can eat little puppies like you too."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, Tails and Cream are fox and rabbit and they don't look like enemies."

Daffodil replied, "Yeah, but they are both made-up characters in a video game. Real-life foxes and rabbits are enemies and if we don't leave now before that fox wakes up we may become her next meal."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got an idea, what if we use power against the fox."

Daffodil looked at him strangely, "Huh?"

Clifford said, "If we can use power against the fox, then maybe we don't have to worry about her eating us."

Daffodil shook her head, "I don't know Clifford. A fox is a big animal compared to us. Our safest bet is to tip-toe away softly and back into the apartment before she wakes up"

Clifford said, "Think of it this way Daffodil. We know a lot of way to defeat and kill animals or human. We just need to think of a way to kill the fox before it wakes up."

Daffodil replied, "Eh, maybe your right, but still killing creatures, even ones as vile as foxes, is still wrong. Plus the landlord won't be too happy to see a dead fox on his lawn. Not to mention this fox might be someone's pet."

Clifford said, "Well, she not wearing a collar. So she must be a street fox."

Daffodil said, "Good point. Okay, so what's the plan?"

Clifford said, "Here the safe one, maybe if we try reforming the fox from being evil to nice, then maybe she won't eat us."

Daffodil said, "And just how are we gonna do that without her trying to eat us first?"

Clifford said, "We just need to know the weakness that foxes have."

Daffodil said, 'Well I know the smell of fresh meat is a fox's weakness. And also new bunny squeaky toys with maybe a puppy-themed one too!"

Clifford said, "But we don't have a fresh meat or a new squeaky toy."

Daffodil face pawed and said, "No Clifford, I mean.. You know what, its not even worth explaining."

Clifford said, "Well maybe it might be better if I wake her up first. Don't worry, just go to back to the apartment and I'll try to keep that fox from hurting you."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, let's just go back together, okay. Puppies can be prey for foxes too and I don't want you to get eaten from trying to save me. I love you too much to let you do this."

Clifford said, "Wait, it a girl right, so maybe girls doesn't like smelly, stinky, or a rude male. If I can do that, then maybe that fox won't eat me."

Daffodil replied, "You do realize that your going to make yourself smelly and stinky and act rude to her, and if it does work then you will have to take a bath afterwards.

Clifford said, "I love taking bath. But now I'm not dirty yet. So I need to find a way to make my self more stinky. It gotta be way slinkier than dirt."

Daffodil said, "If you say so. You might want to go rummaging through a garbage can or something if you want to make yourself stinky.

Clifford said, "Actually, I have another way." Clifford ran back into the apartment and went to the bathroom. He first jump into the toilet trying to get himself slinkier. After he is done, he jump out of the toilet, went outside, and roll in the mud. He even eat the mud and spit it out. After that, he went back to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Alright Daffodil, I jump into the toilet, roll in the mud, and ate some mud as well, don't worry I spit it out."

Daffodil pinched her nose. "You smell horrible Clifford. If I wasn't a rabbit I'd be throwing up carrots now."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, now here the plan, when I wake this fox up, she will see that I smell and will start to get away from me. I will keep chasing her until she is far away from you as possible."

Daffodil said, "Okay little bro. Just be safe. And if it doesn't work, I'll be right next to this garden hose to distract her with water spraying in her face while you make for it."

Clifford said, "Got it"

Clifford is trying to wake the fox up. A moments later, she was awake.

The fox noticed Clifford and said, "Oh, who are you. And, pardon me saying this, but why do you smell so bad?"

Clifford said, "I am Clifford and I am here to keep you away from eating my sister."

The fox looked at him strangely and then said, "Your sister? And where might she be?"

Clifford said, "Uh, somewhere. Anyway, let me ask you this, what your name and what do you eat?"

The fox said, "Oh, my name is Sheila and I eat pretty much what I can get, usually from the garbage cans."

Clifford said, "Do you eat meat?"

Sheila nodded and said, "Yes, yes I do. Though usually dead meat."

Clifford said, "What about alive animals, and what kind of animals do you eat anyway?"

Sheila said, "Oh you know, mice, rats, squirrels, fish, insects, birds and rabbits. But I can eat berries and some grasses too."

Clifford is shivering but then he calm down and said, "Why would you wanna eat rabbits?"

Sheila replied, "Meh, its just how foxes are. Its natures design for us, that were predators and that we need to hunt and eat prey to survive. If foxes could eat like cows do on say like grass and leaves we would adapt to eating that but we eat meat to live. Now a days I just raid garbage cans just to get a meal now."

Clifford said, "Well, there a dumpster down by the street, wanna come."

Sheila shrugged and got up, "Sure, why not?"

So Clifford and Sheila went to the dumpster to eat some garbage. Daffodil however was shocked.

She hopped over to them and said, 'Clifford, what do you think your doing?"

Clifford whispered and said, "Her name is Shelia. She eat rabbits as well, but don't worry, after we eat at the dumpster, I'll think of something."

Daffodil whispered back, "Just be careful, foxes are very cunning and tricky animals."

Clifford whispered back, "Then maybe is it time for me to lie."

After that, Clifford went with Sheila to the dumpster to eat some garbage food. They were both having a great time.

Clifford said, "So, Sheila, what you think?"

Sheila said, "What do I think of what? The garbage? Well, I think its pretty good and I thank you for showing me to it. I haven't really eaten for the past few days so thanks for the meal ticket."

Clifford said, "Your welcome. By the way, what did happen? How did you end up in our backyard?"

Sheila said "Meh, found some garbage cans in an alley way, got chased out by some stray dogs, nearly got nabbed by animal control and finally escaped them by leaping over the fence into this place."

Clifford said, "Whao. Hey I have an idea, would you like me to escort you to your home."

Sheila said, "I don't exactly have a home. I'm a wanderer, going from one place to the next."

Clifford said, "Well, maybe you can live in my apartment."

Sheila said, "But didn't you just say that you were trying to keep me away from eating your sister? Speaking of which, is she going to come out or something?"

Daffodil called out from behind a corner, "Clifford, is everything going alright there?"

Clifford said to Daffodil, "Everything is fine Daffodil." Then turned back to Sheila and said, "Okay, let make a deal, if you Pinkie Promise me that you won't hurt my sister, I will let you live in our apartment."

Sheila extended one of her toes on her front paw and lifted it up, "I Pinkie Promise not to hurt your sister, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Clifford said, "Good, anyway, my sister is a rabbit, her name is Daffodil. Wanna meet her."

Sheila turned her head to the side and said, "A rabbit? Your sister is a rabbit? Oh, that's why you were asking me why on what I eat. Sure I guess I can go and meet her."

Clifford said, "Alright, be right back."

Clifford went back to the bushes to see Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil guess what?"

Daffodil poked her head out from behind a corner and said, "What?"

Clifford said, "There is someone who would like to meet you?"

Daffodil came out and said, "Oh really? Well who and where are they, I would sure like t-ha. C-Clifford. The f-f-fox."

Sheila came up to her and held out her paw. "Charmed to meet you. I assume your Clifford's sister that he's been talking about. My name is Sheila, what's yours?"

Daffodil slowly stuck out her paw and stuttered out, "D-d-Daff-ff-fodil."

Clifford said, "It okay Daffodil, don't be shy."

Sheila said, "Charmed to meet you Daffodil. Your brother Clifford here is quite the gentlemen pup, minus his scent. By the way, when was the last time he got some decent grooming?"

Daffodil replied, "Oh, he just did that to keep me safe from, well uh, you."

Sheila replied, "Well that's very honorable of him to do that for you. But one thing I would like to know, how are you two siblings yet your both different species, a puppy and a rabbit?"

Clifford said, "Actually, I was adopted by Emily Elizabeth. Later, me and Daffodil got along as brother and sister."

Sheila said, "Oh, well that's sweet. Just one more question, whose Emily Elizabeth?"

Clifford said, "She's our owner. She took good care of us. Also we have friends back at the apartment too. Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Norville."

Sheila said, "I see. Well I'd sure like to be acquainted with everyone if I am going to live with you now."

Clifford said "That great."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Sheila went back to the apartment, and from now and then, Sheila stay with them.

The End.


End file.
